Phineas or Ferb?
by Shani bomb digity
Summary: Since they were kids Isabella always had a crush on Phineas. Ferb had just been the quiet brother with many hidden talents. But when a talk after a failed attempt with Phineas, goes wrong, Isabella finds herself becoming more attracted to Ferb. Ironically enough, just as Phineas realizes his feelings for Isabella. Isabella will always love Phineas though...right? Warning, Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I have a slight problem with forgetting to upload chapters. I promise you my dears that I will try a bit harder to upload a chapter at least every week. Luckily there seems to be no school yet so it seems that I'm in luck, as long as I can get a couple pesky packets out of the way! **

**Ps, leave some comments so I know you're all alive and well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

I sat next to Phineas underneath the large, lone tree that provided our one source of shade on these hot summer days. We'd lived in this house since how long-I can't even remember-yet we never seem to get tired of hanging in the backyard. Just as well because it was always the best place to work on our inventions. Though now with the added drama of our not-so-new-entrance into teenage life it became difficult to find the time. Not that it ever really bothered Phineas.

He was oblivous to most of the pros and cons of teenage life. Even his changing looks. Phineas' head didn't look so large and awkward on his new framed body I couldn't help but notice. His shoulders had grown broader, his torso more square. His arms were no longer small and skinny, they were large and muscular. He had grown tall too. Obviously not taller than I, considering I've been taller than him his whole life, and older for that matter. Fortunately he did notice the stubble that formed on his chin now, it woud be horrid, looking at my brother with a beard that stretched to his knees. Even his fiery red hair became more shaggy and now reached the back of his neck.

Me on the other hand, I hadn't really changed much, although I had filled out a bit. I liked to keep my green hair long but not below the neck or eyes. I changed from suspenders to jeans and a white tee. My arms had gotten bigger too, but not without excercise, Phineas just grew into it. I was still taller than him by a couple of inches though, which I constantly bothered him about. Yet, it still hadn't been enough to capture the eyes of Vanessa.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the girl I couldn't get out of my head. I may have been older than Phineas but I wasn't close enough for Vanessa, who was still three years away. Monty Monogram the guy with the big nose was her thief. The one who stole her heart. I sighed as thoughts or her filled my mind.

Phineas snapped his fingers suddenly in front of my face, shaking me out of my obsessive thoughts. "Ferb, what do you think of this?" He asked, holding a set of blueprints in front of my face. I nodded absentmindedly. Phineas studied my face for a second. "Dude? Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I gave him a small smile, Phineas was always concerned which is ironic considering how oblivious to everything he could be. He looked like he was about to say something more until the gate opened.

"What'cha doin'?" A familar voice asked from over the fence. A raven haired girl poked her head around the fence. "Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed happily. Over the years, the bond between the three of us had stayed strongest out of our group. Buford and Baljeet along with the Fireside girls were still good friends though. I nodded hey to Isabella. "Hi Phineas, hi Ferb." She said sweetly.

Years after years of crushing on Phineas Isabella had really come out of her shell. Every month she would be a little more blunt and a little less innocent. Dressing differently, a bit more revealing maybe. The next time touching him a bit more often and more intimately than usually. Or maybe it'd just be getting her face close enough to his where his shaggy hair would brush against her pink cheeks. Yet never was there any reaction from Phineas. And after each and every attempt I would console a tear stricken Isabella in my room.

She sat down on the grass next to Phineas, her legs overlapping his. I took notice of the new shorts she wore that gripped her curves amazingly. I also took notice to the new cardigan she was wearing over her white tank top. She now wore her hair without her usual trademark bow, which she started wearing around her neck on a gold chain.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" She asked. "Well I was just working on this new invention that works almost like a genie..." As Phineas droned on about the invention to an interested Isabella I waited for the right time to envoke her new plan. She quickly glanced over at me and lifted her eyebrows in a way to tell me it was time. "You two would make such a good couple it's not even funny." I blurted out a little uncertainly. Isabella bit her lip and closed her eyes letting out a shaky laugh. "What? Ferb where did that come? You know me and Isabella are just really good friends. The closest of the close right Izzy?" He replied with a laugh. Isabella swallowed. "I-I have to use the bathroom." She replied softly, her voice barely incoherent as she ran inside the house. I sighed and stretched. "I think I'm going in for a nap." I said, faking a yawn. Phineas raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to get started on the-" "Later." I replied standing up. Phineas shrugged and then began looking over the blueprint, probably to check for any errors. "I'm gonna call over Buford and Baljeet, see if they want to help." He told me as I headed back upstairs. I nodded in response, opening and closing the door behind me.

Walking through the kitchen I heard Candace talking on the phone to Jeremy. "She's sick? Well give your mother my condolences. Fevers are so horrible. I remember one time when I got a fever and..." She trailed off onto one of the stories of her sickness getting into the way of busting us. Nowadays she's more interested in her third year of college, she plans on transferring to Jeremy's to get an education from abroad with him in London. She plans on joining a university a couple miles from Jeremy. I heard a sob come from upstairs and I ran into my room. I found Isabella sitting on my bed. Perry laid across from her on Phineas' bed, as if he was unsure of what to do. But hey, he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much.

I sat next to Isabella and put an arm around her waist. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her unsurely. Isabella looked over to me with red eyes. "No Ferb! No I'm not okay. Did you not witness what just happened down there. He doesn't see me as anything other than his lame, friend. His old pal. His good chum. That's not where I wanted to be by now. Ferb I'm sixteen now! I've been chasing after him for years and he doesn't even want me! Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm just not good enough. There has to be something wrong with me if he doesn't want me after _all_ this time." She said sniffing as a new wave of tears formed in her eyes.

"Isabella. Don't ever say that. Isabella look at me." I said grabbing her chin and turning her to look me in the eyes. "Don't you ever think you're not good enough. You are a smart intelligent girl Isabella. He should love everything about you. If he doesn't then that's his loss. You are way beyond good enough Isabella." "No I'm not I'm flawed." She said sadly. "Everybody's flawed." I laughed gently. She tried to look down, making her cheeks look squished and her face reminded me of an adorable fish. "I have to many flaws." She said through chunky cheeks. "Flaws are imperfection and imperfection is art. Art is beauty. Beauty is loved by many. And who wouldn't love you?" I asked as she looked up at me again, her face returning to normal.

"Who wouldn't love the way you're hair falls over your shoulder and covers half your face when you're focused on something. Who wouldn't love the way your cheeks flare up when you get embarrased? Or how your eyes twinkle when you laugh? Those big beautiful eyes. And who wouldn't love the way you fidget with your thumbs whenever you're nervous. Or maybe it'll just be that beautiful smile of yours that happens to be extremely infectious." Isabella broke into a grin as she looked down. "Ferb, stop..." She mumbled.

"Or those pretty developed little curves of yours? How you sashay around like a model? How you can silence a crowd with a bat of the lashes? Who couldn't love Isabella Garci

* * *

a-Shapiro?" I said. She looked me in the eye again and this time it felt different. I started chewing my bottom lip. I looked into her eyes and this time I couldn't look away. They were like a magnet now, pulling me forward, and I couldn't break away. I noticed far too late how close our mouths were now getting. I realized way after that our lips were only seperated by a couple of inches, that our foreheads were touching. My hand still positioned on her chin, I thought about whether or not to make the next move. Did I even want to? Hell, it's always worth a shot. I pulled her chin to mine, our lips melting into each other.

Isabella let out a small moan of satisfaction and I couldn't help but smile against her own soft, pink lips. I couldn't find the strength to move away when we moved so perfectly together. The space between our bodies grew closer and closer with each time we moved our mouths together. My hand finally found a resting place on her waist.

I didn't want it to end but it had too. I couldn't sit up here making out with a girl who loved my oblivious little brother...could I? Suddenly, Perry made his usual sound, shocking us both. Isabella sharply moved away from me, looking down and trying to brush some hair from her eyes. I swallowed, not knowing what to do. She stood up and backed against the wall, her chest rising up and down with each heave. I couldn't help but take notice and when she met my gaze she crossed her arms over her chest awkwardly. "I...um...I should...I should go home..." She sputtered, moving quickly to the door. I nodded slowly, trying to fight the urge to lick her taste off of my lips. She slid out of the door and I listened to her footsteps bound down the stairs as the door slammed in a hurry.

I took a deep breath. _What was that_?I thought to myself. I never felt attracted towards Isabella, right? I could barely think straight after that kiss. It felt too...good. I know she had a thing for Phineas but right then and there I wished she didn't. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She did have a thing for my brother, and who was I to trump on her her crush like that. I looked out the window at Phineas. He _had_ invited Buford and Baljeet. I swallowed again, I needed Phineas to do something about this. He can't just leave Isabella out to dry when she was so obvious about this. Literally everyone besides him knew about this whole thing. If he wasn't such a baffoon then maybe he wouldn't be so stupid to this. I don't even know why I was getting so mad about this. I'm just mad for Isabella, I told myself. What else could it be? I thought.

**Interesting enough right? Wonder what's gonna happen next! Why would I know though, it's not as if I control the outcomes of the story. No seriously, I don't, the character's do. Does that make enough sense? Anyways, new chapters coming soon my dearest dears.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Terminator Voice* I'm back. Did you miss me? Oh guys, stop crying! It's only me. Antyways, I just wanted to say thank you if your still reading, I hope I'm not boring you yet. I'll try and keep you in the boat. But seriously, stay tuned for some interesting drama. I'll try and fit it in either this chapter or the next one, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Isabella ran through the backyard in such a hurry she almost knocked me over. "Sorry Phin." She mumbled in a rushed manner. "It's fine Izzy...are, are you okay?" I asked, grabbing hold of both her arms. She quickly shook out of my grasp backing to the fence. "I-I have to go." She said quickly, closing the gate behind her. "Well that was weird..." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that about dinnerbell?" Buford asked holding a large wrench. "I don't even know." I answered back. Baljeet offered a suggestion saying, "Could it maybe have been something that had to do with maybe you or Ferb?" "What about you and I?" Ferb asked coming downstairs. "Oh nothing, Isabella just ran out looking all confused. I think something was up. Did you talk to her up there?" I asked. Buford laughed, "When doesn't he." I raised my eyebrows in question. "Buford, shut up." Baljeet interrupted. "What's going on?" I asked. Ferb shrugged.

Finally, I dropped it. It didn't seem like they were going to say anything anyways. Ferb scratched his neck, "So, um...how's the invention coming?" Looking around at the empty yard he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Better yet, where has it gone?" He asked. "Well it was hit with a green ray and next thing you know, _poof! _It has suddenly dissapeared from the premises." Baljeet said exasperatedly. "It stinks too, I was really looking forward to the Genie Stimulator." I sighed. Ferb put a consoling hand on my shoulder, "Sorry about that bro." He said. I shrugged, "Eh. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Oh monkey turds!" Buford said to catch our attention. We all turned to look at him with annoyed expressions. "Addison and the Fireside Girls invited us to a party tonight." He said, ignoring our faces. "What exactly makes Addison a totally different association from the Fireside girls? How come you did not just say the Fireside girls?" Baljeet asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you insinuating that I feel some type of way about Addison?" He asked. "I did not say it, you did." Baljeet said with a laugh. "Oh please dinnerbell, as if you don't feel some type of way about Ginger." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you two stop bickering over that for a second. A party you mentioned?" I asked. Buford nodded. "Yeah. Addy said it's gonna be crazy!" He exclaimed. "Addy." Baljeet teased. Buford in one swift motion, grabbed Baljeet around the neck. "Tease me again and I'll shove your head_ so far up your_-" "What time's the party!" I shouted to stop the soon-to-be vulgar threat. "It starts at sundown and lasts till sun up. It's a come and go kind of thing." He replied, letting go of Baljeet, who was now rubbing his sore neck.

I looked over to Ferb, "You wanna go?" I asked him. "Are all the Fireside girls going?" He asked. Buford nodded, "Everybody who's everybody's hitting up the joint." he answered. Ferb shrugged, nodding his head in approval. "Well I guess we can just hang out inside while we wait. Mom left some pie out on the counter." I announced.

Ferb opened the door, "Better hurry before I down it all." He stated, slipping inside. "Don't even try it dinnerbell! I'll heimlick the pie out of yah!" Buford shouted after him. "Do you not think that is a bit unsanitary." Baljeet said, starting for the house. I laughed, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Isabella, and I couldn't have that, I cared about her too much.

* * *

"Addison this is serious. I kissed Ferb. _Ferb!_ Not Phineas. _**Ferb**_!" "So what! Ferb is _hot_." Milly said from behind a book. Addison giggled, "Ooh Milly." She teased. "Calm down, calm down, Ferb is all Izzies." She laughed. I threw a pillow at her. "Milly. I don't want Ferb." I stated. They all gave me skeptical looks. "At least...I don't think I do."

"Tell me honestly. How was it?" Ginger asked. I fell back in her beanbag chair. "Well if I'm being honest. It was amazing. So much better than any other kiss I'd ever imagine. I mean, it was so...so..." "Passionate?" Addison filled in. "Yeah...passionate. I mean, the way his mouth moved with mine was so...I just...words can't even describe that kiss. Maybe because I know him so well. Or maybe because he's just so...so..." "Hot!" Milly squealed. I cast her an annoyed glance that caused her to go back to her book. "I don't know. I just don't want things to become awkwward between us now because of it. And then there's still Phineas, who I'm pretty sure I still like, not that it makes any sense consiering he doesn't even like me like that."

"Never say never." Addison piped up. "You just said it like two times." Ginger pointed out. "Metaphor Ging. Metaphor." She hissed. Ginger smiled innocently at her. "Well if we're going to a party we should probably get dressed. Addison said standing up.

I walked over to Gretchen. "Hey Gretch. You okay?" I asked, she'd been quiet the whole conversation, which wasn't like her. She nodded weakly. "Just...just trying to figure out how to impress a boy I like." She mumbled, dragging the toe of her shoe across the floor. "Isn't that why we're friends my dearest dear?" I asked looping my arms through hers. She smiled softly at me. "Yeah. Where would I be without you?" She laughed.

We walked down the street from the clubhouse after I locked the entrance behind all of us. "We meet back here just as the sun goes down before we head to Addy's okay?" I asked. After a collective agreement from everybody else we all parted.

We ran up the street to my house as I dragged her through my room after a long conversation with my mother about safety and crazy parties. I sat Gretchen on the bed. "So what exactly are you trying to do. "Seduce." She stated matter-of-factly. I giggled, "_Seduce_, huh?" I asked. Gretchen blushed softly before smiling back. "Yeah, a real wowzer. I gotta catch more than a couple eyes so it'll seem all the more flattering when I go to him." She said. "Well this newfound confidence in yourself is sure to be an eye popper. We just need the proper outfit to fit it." I answered, searching through my closet. "Edgy or girlie?" I asked. She shrugged, "Both." She replied after a moment of thought.

I threw to her a pair if black wedge sneakers, a pink skirt with black polka dots, a white graphic tee with 'So What?' Printed on the front, and a pair of black polka dotted tights to match. She looked at me uncertainly, "Uh...Izzy?" She asked. "Just try it on!" I ordered her, as I stripped myself of my clothes. After changing myself into a pair of tight faded grey jeans, a black graphic shirt of tiger eyes, and grey flats with a matching slouch beanie. "New looks for a new summer." I said pleased at my attire. My mouth dropped at the sight of Gretchen in the new outfit. "Oh...my..." "It's horrible isn't it?" She said sadly. I shook my head vigorously. "No, oh definitely _no_! You look _hot_!" I exclaimed. Gretchen laughed. "But what about my hair? I want to do something with it today." She told me. I sat her down in a stool in front of the mirror. "Let's see what lil' ol' Izzie can do for you?" I exclaimed pulling up a comb.

* * *

**There, sorry it's kind of a big ol' filler but I think all you _ella fans will be pleased. Don't worry. I'll try and put it up fast, and I don't see why not considering it's already done. But hey, who doesn't love abit of suspense *wink* Am I right, or am I **_**riiight**_** guys? Guys? Guys...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola people, let's see if we can get to the part I mentioned in the last part ya know. Ya know what I'm...**_**sayin'?**_** No? No...sorry. I don't know why I was being so crazy hehe. But seriously guys, this is that good stuff. That good stuff the brings this rating just **_**that**_** much more higher up to a possible ~ T ~ Let me stop my boring messages, Comments please. I like to hear your views. And your heeeeaaarrrtbeeeaaaatttssss. (Sorry, I'm extremely crazy c:)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

I tried combing my shaggy hair into a somewhat manageable style but it continuously bounced back to its original state. Finally, with a sigh, I dropped the hair tools and threw on an orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. A horn honked down at the front doors. "Ferb! Let's _go_!" I shouted as I ran out of the room. I heard the bathroom door open.

Mom walked in through the kitchen. "Oh Phineas, before you leave. I just want to remind you to be safe now." "Yeah mom." "And I wan't you home before twelve." "Yes mom." "Because parties get dangerous and I want you to be safe. I can't have anything happening to you and Ferb honey." "I know mom." "Because if that were to-" "_Ferb!_" I shouted. Finally, he came bounding down the steps. He ran through, stopping long enough to kiss my mom on the cheek and call goodbye over his shoulder. I ran out after him to meet Buford and Baljeet in the car already.

I slid in next to Ferb. Buford took a couple long sniffs in the car before turning and sniffing both me and Ferb. Confused I asked, "Buford what are you..." "Wait a minute. Who here is wearing cologne? Trying to impress someone," He sniffed, "Ferb?" I looked over at my brother, raising an eyebrow. "I just, didn't have time to shower." He answered back. Buford snorted, "Oh please." "Oh would you just leave him alone? There is no need to bother him." Baljeet said. Buford mimicked him in a high pitched voice and bad accent. "Shut up and drive Buford." Baljeet sneered.

Finally he hit the gas and started to drive. I looked over at Ferb who was now encased in his own world. A world within his phone. I watched his expression as he texted whoever that was. "Who's that?" I asked. Ferb suddenly looked up. "What?" He asked confused. "Who are you texting?" I repeated.

* * *

"No one." I replied. Addyson rolled her eyes. "I bet it's F-_erb_." She said, stretching out his name dramatically. "Shut up." I spat, hitting her in the arm. Gretchen laughed from the passenger seat. "Oh my gosh, will you two stop already!" She exclaimed. Milly nodded in agreement. "Amen to that sister." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"We're almost here guys." Milly announced, braking for a stoplight. "May I point out how ridiculous it was that you pick up Milly then make her pick everybody else up and drive us back to _your _house." Gretchen stated. Addyson rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? I didn't want to miss out on any gossip. Django's handling the party though." She replied.

I finally closed my phone after texting that I was at the party. I stepped out of the car and whisered to Gretchen, "Sway those hips, bat those lashes. And never shall you ever, act dumb for a guy. You're a smart intelligent woman but don't intimidate them with your brains. You got this Gretchy." She smiled graciously before taking a breath, correcting her posture, and model-walking to the entrance. Addyson looked at her wonderously. "Woah there Gretch, I see you've got a sexy new swagger." She said with a smile. "Who you trying to impress?" Milly asked intrigued.

Gretchen shrugged, "Just a special little someone." She said with a wink, slipping into the already populated party.

Addyson looked at us, "Ready for the best party of the summer?" She asked excitedly. I smiled, "Don't you know it."

**Later**

We stepped inside the already busy party. The music vibrated through the floorboards and up through our bodies. Even our walk had a bit of rhythmic bounce to it. There were people at the party that we knew from the boy's backyard. New people that had either just moved in this summer, and just people that we had forgotten. We maneuvered our way through the mess of beer cans plastic cups, too close bodies, and drunken stumbling. We found Phineas and the others on the couch. Ferb had a beer can in his hand and already seemed to be drifting a bit. Aside from Buford, the others were still pretty sober. Addyson spereated for a second, coming back with a beer can for herself and one that she handed to me.

I shook my head, passing it to Gretchen. "Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" I asked. "Waiting for you guys, and boy don't you all look good." Ferb announced. I laughed, Ferb gets talkative when he's drunk. I was suddenly shoved forward and I caught myself from falling onto Phineas, my hair brushing his face. Blushing furiously I corrected myself, looking for the cause of the embarrassment.

A drunk boy with blonde hair had shove me to get to Gretchen. "Hey there, you look delicious." He said, his hand on her waist. Gretchen smiled uneasily. "Um thanks." She mumbled. My jaw dropped in horror as his hand lowered somewhere it shouldn't have. Gretchen's eyes widened. "Get off me." She said taking a step back. He moved with her, his hands staying in place. "I said get off." "But babe-" "The woman said _get. Off._" Ferb hissed. The blonde whipped his head around to look at Ferb. "What'd you say you green haired freak." "Get off her, monkey turd." Buford injected. "No." Blondie hissed. Ferb stepped forward and in one swift motion, had the blonde guys hand pinned behind his back between his shoulder blades.

"Ah, shit man, get off." He cried out. Ferb shoved him to the ground, his face hitting the hardwood in an unpleasant sound. Gretchen flinched. "Thank you Ferb." She said downing the rest of her can. He shrugged. "I think I'm going to take a walk." He said, standing. "Mind if I join?" Gretchen and I asked at the same time.

Laughing nervously I waved my hand to shoo them ."Just kidding! You two, go." I said, gently nudging Gretchen towards him. She smiled at me before walking off with Ferb.

Addyson by now, had downed more than one can and was already a little wobbly. Trying to take a step she practically fell into Buford's lap. _Damn, it seems like everybody's hooking up tonight._ I thought. Phineas and Baljeet had begun to drink too, so I took a can myself. What's the harm?

"Oh, oh my god, this is my song!" Addyson said as the music changed. She pulled Buford up, "Come dance with me." Buford made an uncomfortable groaning sound. Addyson dragged him up anyways leaving Baljeet, Ginger, Phineas, and me. I sat down, overlapping my legs with Phineas. "So guys, what's the plan?" I asked. "I don't know, truth or dare?" Ginger asked. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Truth or dare? Do you know what becomes of truth or dare?" I asked cautiously. She nodded. "Yeah but I think we can handle ourselves." She said confidently.

"Alright well if you're prepared for the consequences then let's round up the gang." I said, searching for Addyson and the rest.

* * *

We all gathered in a circle in Addyson's basement. "I have to remember to thank Django for basically hosting this party." She mumbled under her breath. I nodded. "Truly." Isabella sat next to me, Gretchen on the other side. After our walk I now know Sthat Gretchen likes me-she made that quite clear, and honestly, I don't know what to make of that. It's not like Gretchen isn't beautiful, and smart, and kind, and all of those good traits, I just dont know why I'm not attracted to her like that.

"Buford, truth or dare." Ginger asked. Buford shrugged, "Let's start off smoothe, truth." He replied. "Are you crushing on somebody in this circle?" She asked. Bufored chewed on his cheek for a second. "I might be." He answered. "Yes or no?" Ginger persuaded. "Ah." Buford silenced her with a wagging of the finger. "One question only." He informed her. Ginger rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare dinnerbell." He asked Gretchen. "Uh...dare." She replied. Buford thought for a second. "Something crazy...something embarrassing, something revealing...Oh I know!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at her, "I dare you to take off your shirt. And, and you have to wait until the next time your name is called." He said. Gretchen swallowed, her cheeks going slightly pink. "Buford!" Isabella shrieked. "Dude, isn't that a bit much?" Phineas asked.

"She either does it, or kisses my-" "Okay! Okay!" Gretchen squealed. Buford smiled in satisfaction. "But look away for the first three seconds." She said. "No can do missy." He asked. Gretchen sighed, slowly lifting the shirt over her head to reveal a black bra. "Woah Gretch, who knew you were hiding that much chest!" Addyson exclaimed. Even Phineas looked shocked, which was saying something. Gretchen awkwardly folded her arms over her chest. "Uh...um...Baljeet, truth or dare." She said, trying to change the topic. "Dare." He answered. "I dare you to kiss Ginger. "What!" Baljeet asked, sounding scared. "I'm over here shirtless and you're scared of a kiss?" Grethcen asked, annoyed. "Wait wait, hold on." She said, running off.

She came back with beer cans which she made the two drink until they couldn't tell how many fingers she was holding up. "Took you guys long enough." Buford mumbled. "Now kiss." Gretchen ordered the two. A woozy Baljeet crushed his lips into Ginger. The two began a heated make out session. "Okay. That should suffice." She said, but the two didn't stop.

Baljeet had an arm around her waist and Ginger was practically pulling him ontop of her until the two hit the floor. "No! No! NO! I am not going to watch two people have _sex_ right here on my basement floor." Addyson hissed, practically ripping the two apart. "Get a house. Then find a room with a damn bed. Jeez." She said angrily. Baljeet gave a lopsided smile. "Isabella, y-you need some l-loving." He said, his speech was slurred. "With, with um...that guy. Seven minutes in heaven!" His finger had originally landed on Phineas but he coughed and it went to me. "Him right, woah...Well the finger w-wants what it wants. A-am I right?" He laughed at his own poorly made joke. "Alright you two, upstairs to my room, the closets are too small for that." She said. She marched us upstairs and shoved us in, closing the door on us. Seconds later we heard a click.

I tried turning the knob but it was locked. Isabella banged on the door, "Addyson!" She called. "I can't hear you I'm going downstairs. I'll be back in seven." She said. Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Ferb, I bet you didn't want to get stuck with me." Isabella told me. "Well I'm not stuck with you I'm here with you. And we're in 'heaven', we might as well enjoy it." I replied.

She raised her eyebrow suggestively, "Doing what?" She asked innocently. I walked closer to her, "Anything. What do you have in mind?" I asked. Her breathing grew a bit heavier as her back brushed the wall. "I don't know. Step closer, I think I have an idea." She said. Quickly, I closed in the space between us.

Her arms were around my neck and mine were on her legs. I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around me and we it the wall. Moving together and quickly we barely parted, if only for air. I could feel her body moving and I wished that her clothes weren't there to block anything. My hands slid up from her thighs to under her skirt, she moaned softly, her nails diggng into my back now. Our kisses became more passionate now and I had my hands on the hem of her skirt, just about to pull them down when I heard a click.

Addyson opened the door, and even with Isabella's legs down on the ground we were still in an awkward position. The light cast shadows upon us and you could see me lift my hands from her skirt as she moved her hands from my back. Isabella pulled down her shirt which had rose to just below her bra somewhere inbetween this mess. Addyson gave us a huge grin before stepping back and closing the door. "I'll just leave you two alone..."She said closing the door.

I stood still for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Isabella slid from between my two arms and reappeared next to me. "We should, we should go downstairs now..." She mumbled quietly, slipping through the door. "Isabella why do you tease me so. Why must you make it so difficult to go about a day without you know plaguing my thoughts. I thought I had been in love with Vanessa but with all this going on, what am I supposed to do? I didn't know what to think so I finally decided not to. I walked out and got a drink instead.

* * *

I stopped off in the bathroom, splashing cold water onto my face. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. Lying and telling myself that I wanted Phineas when I'm here having almost sex with Ferb. Or maybe I was substituting Ferb for the Phineas that wasn't mine. And either way, it seemed like Gretchen might be developing feelings for him so what was I doing messing around with Ferb.

Maybe this was my fault. My fault for always going up to their room. Sitting on his bed. Talking to Ferb, and boy could he talk. He was always so quiet around everybody else, always had been, but with me, he talks non-stop. It's like everything he wanted to say with the group, he'll say just with me. And I really didn't mind. With that British accent and sexy green hair that he liked to keep down to his neck. Broad shoulders and gorgeous eyes. And oh god, the taste of his mouth on mine made me want to-_stop it Isabella!_ I scolded myself.

I can't keep thinking like this. It wasn't right. Phineas was amazing too. Muscular, scruffy, creative. But I don't know how a kiss with him is like. When we talk it's mainly platonic. I didn't know the feel of his back like Ferb's. Hard, smooth, and-_Stop._ I forced myself to mentally shut down for a second.

Man, I wish I didn't have to worry about guys. It's too much work, dammit. I returned to the basement, where Ginger had positioned herself comfortably ontop of Baljeet's lap. Phineas yawned, and Addyson was sitting just that much closer to Buford. I looked over at the only empty seat, besides Ferb. _Oh no._ I sat down.

"What'd I miss?" I asked. Addyson gave me a mischevious grin, "Gretchen was just about to kiss Phineas. We were mainly waiting for you two to come down, drinking and talking." She answered. "Guys, do I have to?" Gretchen whined. Phineas blushing furiously, "Yeah, I don't want Gretchen to be uncomfortable." He said. Ferb nervously glanced at me from the side.

"Well, you may as well, seeing as everybody's drunk and stubborn." Addyson said. Ginger nodded, giggling. Suddenly, as if finally realizing, the girls turned to me nervously. "L-let Isabella be the judge..." Addyson said quietly.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't _just_ ready to drop Phineas. I didn't know if I'd truly ever be able to. But it's better to know now how jealous I am, and I doubt it'll be overwhelming considering what happened upstairs. "Can I put my shirt back on now at least?" Gretchen asked. Buford feigned a shocked look, "What shirt?" He asked, sitting on hers. Gretchen sighed before crawling over to Phineas, who was blushing furiously, trying to keep his eyes up.

Gretchen glanced back at us all, her gaze lingering on Ferb, which made my skin prickle uncomfortably, causing me to squirm in my spot. She turned back to Phineas. "Sorry if I make you uncomfortable..." She mumbled. Phineas managed a laugh, "It's alright, I think I can handle it." He said softly.

With a newfound burst of confidence Ginger grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, meeting his lips, and at first I was fine...but then Phineas started kissing her back. He leaned just a bit more towards her shirtless body and I watched it get heated. While I wasn't to the point of stabbing her, my skin prickled again. "Okay! Well I think we've seen enough." I said, a bit louder than I should've. Gretchen abrupptly pulled back, leaving Phineas with a face red as a beet. I shifted uncomfortably.

"One more truth or dare because it's like eleven something close to twelve." I said. Phineas nodded, still slightly shaking. "Everybody else is being dirty so can I call in help?" Phineas asked. After a collective agreement from the group Buford stepped up. "We spin a beer can. Whoever it lands on gives a lap dance to the person of their choice." He announced. We all held our breath as Buford spun. It landed on Addyson, who stared at the bottle as if _it _was going to give _her_ a lap dance. "Addy. Dancing time." Gretchen said mischeviously.

Addyson stood up. "Well I don't want to brag but I give a damn good lap dance. Who wants the honor?" She asked. Buford's eyes twinkled with excitement but he didn't say anything. "I nominate Buford." I said. "I second that." Baljeet added. "Third." "Fourth." "Fifth." Everybody agreed. "Well the heart wants what the heart wants." Buford said with a smile. "Alright, somebody hand me a phone and all of you need to turn away." "Then how will we know if you're doing it?" Gretchen asked. "Oh you'll know." She said with a wink.

After a short argument between Addyson and the group she got all of us to turn around. She tapped away at the phone for a second and she began the music. We heard the sound of four things scraping the ground, _a chair_, I thought to myself. "Sit. Relax." I heard Addyson tell Buford. For a second we heard Buford mumbling smart comments but then Addyson's foot hit the floor and it became silent.

Grabbing my compact mirror from the bottom of my shoe I checked to see if Addyson was giving him the dance. What I saw shocked me. She had a leg on the chair, her heel between Buford's legs. Buford awkwardly tried to hide a friend who had came to visit. She moved and sat onto of him, grinding onto his lap, slowly bringing her mouth to his neck she brought her legs together and stood above him, her hands on the hem of her shirt. I smiled as Buford's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as she began to lift her shirt. I closed it once it was over her head.

Ferb looked over at me quizzically, wondering what was going on. I wiggled my hips against the ground and lifted my shirt a bit to understate what they were doing. Ferb's eyes widened and his eyes twinkled in a silent laugh. We told the others of what happened and pretty soon we were all laughing under our breaths.

Finally, the music stopped and we turned to see Addyson, just dropping her hands from her shirt. Buford stood there, holding his legs to his chin to hide his arousal. We all laughed at his expression. "He wasn't ready." Addyson said with a smile. Everybody laughed, Buford had a lopsided smile on his face. "We should get home." I said to the gang, Ferb nodded in agreement.

**Later**

The ride home was quieter. With all of us drunk we needed a sober-ish driver so Ferb drove us home, seeing as he sobers up fast. Phineas drove Baljeet and Buford. Ferb dropped off the girls first, leaving me with him in the front. The ride home had been awkward and silent at first.

"So are we just going to ignore what happened?" Ferb finally asked, breaking the ice. I didn't reply, I stared out my window at the houses we were passing. It was dark, the moon barely shone through clouds, fighting to be seen. "Isabella." Ferb said sharply. I looked over at him. "Are we just going to ignore that?" "Well why bring it up if we both know what happened?" Isabella said quietly. "I can't just keep running around behind Phineas' back like this. Isabella do you know how far we might've went if Addyson hadn't walked in?" He asked.

"Probably not _too_ far. We didn't have protection." I grumbled. Ferb gave me an exasperated sideways glance before turning his eyes back to the road. "Isabella..." He said. "Ferb! I like Phineas. Like, a lot," I noticed that I didn't say love anymore when it came to Phineas. "I know we can't keep doing this. Ferb, I..." I had to say it, even if it hurt the both of us. "Ferb. I don't like you. I was just kidding. These little 'moments'"I used my fingers for quotation marks, "That you think we're having, it's all fake on my part. I did that upstairs because Addyson asked me too. She said try and come out of the shell. Practice for _Phineas._" Ferb shook his head, "No Isabella..."

"Yeah Ferb! You're nothing to me but a friend! A platonic. Friend. Get that through your head, numbskull." I took a shaky breath and blurted out the last line. "Ferb, I could honestly care less about you. Our talks, these fake moments, nothing to me. Nothing." I closed my eyes to keep from crying. I hated lying, especially to Ferb, and this...this took it to another level.

Ferb slammed his foot on the gas, his eyes glazing over. I couldn't read his expression anymore, he wouldn't even look at me. He clenched his jaw and I wanted to stroke his neck and calm him down in that moment. He narrowly missed colliding with a car as he ran a light. "Ferb!" I screeched, gripping the seat. He ignored me, practically crushing the brakes as he stopped in front of my house. I gasped for breath as he stared out the window, avoiding eye contact with me.

I wanted to cry. I slowly opened the door, stepping out. "I'm sorry Ferb." It came out as a whisper and I doubt he could hear it. I saw his chest drop as I began to cross the street and he dropped his head onto his arm, which was resting on the wheel. I so badly wanted to run back over and bang on his window, tell him I lied, I didn't mean it. I wanted to grab him by the shirt and kiss him, hold him tight, I wanted to tell him...I wanted to tell him I loved him.

* * *

**So was that dramatic or WHAT! PHEW! You don't even understand right now, this leads onto so much drama for these drunken wannabe couples. I'm so giddy with excitement right now! *squee* Alright, alright, the more time I spend typing this, the less time I spend typing the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am, once again. Feeling lost but now and then, I breathe it in, to let it goooo-ooo, And I know where I am now, and the time I am wasting if only somebody could tell. If you figure out how, get lost in the writing and dissapear! Does anybody know where' that might've come from? Come on fanfic lovers! Sorry, anyways, I don't know whether to put the drama in this chapter, or next. Maybe I'll be evil and make you wait, with just a moment's notice before I drop the drama bomb. Anyways, what do **_**you**_** think is happening now?**

* * *

Infuriated I stood. Even a good night's sleep wasn't getting my mind off of Isabella. _She had to be lying, _I thought to myself. I snatched the brush from Phineas' dresser and marched to my side of the room. Suddenly Phineas bounded over to my bed and sat down. "Get off!" I shouted. Taken aback he stood up. I cringed at the hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, this hangover's giving me such a headache and I'm really cranky." I lied. Phineas relaxed a bit. "Oh, okay, good." He said to me. I nodded, "Yeah, what's up?" I asked. He shrugged, "Nothing really, I just...I...I don't know..." He trailed off, stumbling over his own words.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, "Dude, sit. What's going on with you?" I asked. I really needed something to get Isabella off my mind. "So, last night, we played truth or dare, and," "Phineas, I remember last night." I told him. I remember last night way too well.

"Well, last night, when, when I kissed Gretchen, it...I don't know, I felt weird. Like my mouth tingled afterwards and I couldn't get her out of my head." He told me. My eyes widened, _he doesn't like Isabella?_ I thought to myself. "But then, it was like, weird, because Isabella kept popping into my head. And I don't know why. I just kept seeing Gretchen take over but it would shift to Isabella then back." He explained.

I sat back against my headboard, absorbing all of this. "Sounds like you like Gretchen...and Isabella." I didn't want him to like Isabella though, not that it mattered, it's what she always wanted. "But I don't know what to do!" He screeched. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go downstairs and plan an invention on a blank bluprint page." I started. "But-" "Then," i said, ignoring his interruption, "We're going to go about our normal routine. You're going to invite the usual gang, and allow yourself some time to think. Okay?" Phineas nodded slowly. "Okay." I said with a nod.

"Now go get ready, I'll call the group." I said, making a mental note to 'forget' about calling Isabella.

* * *

I went downstairs after I finished brushing my hair. Ferb was right, I needed to take some time to think. All this fretting over girls is too much. I looked downstairs and saw that Isabella wasn't out there yet. I called her o invite her over. At first she protested, was it me? Finally, with some pleading and whimpers, I got her to come. She laughed, hanging up the phone and as I got out there, I saw her walk in. I saw Gretchen was already there too, with the rest of the Fireside girls.

"What'cha doin'?" The familiar catchphrase rang through a silent yard. With most of them suffering from hangover headaches, she mainly recieved unhappy moans from everyone. Even drunk though, Baljeet and Ginger still managed to goof around, giving each other small kisses every other minute. I watched Ferb blast away from Isabella the moment she came within three feet of him. I raised an eyebrow at him to which he either didn't see or he ignored.

I caught up with Gretchen. "Hey, um...about last night. I just wanted to say-" She put a finger to my lip, "No, it's okay Phineas. Thank you for not blowing it up into something big and dramatic." She said, planting a kiss onto my cheek that left it stinging with excitement.

I didn't know what to say, maybe it was just the drink because now Isabella practically overtook my mind. I looked over to where she was, inching closer to Ferb as he took giant steps away from her. I walked over Isabella.

"Hey Izzie, can I tell you something? It's important." I told her. She looked at me before glancing back at Ferb. "On a scale of one to ten-" "Eleven." I told her. She finally met my eyes. "Yeah Phin?" And suddenly my words couldn't form right anymore. My mouth went numb, flapping open and closed leaving me to look at her idiotically. "What is it Phineas?" She asked.

"I...I, I have to tell you that I..It's like, I.." "What are you trying to say dinnerbell!" Buford's annoyed voice poked through. Ferb glanced angrily at Isabella before turning back to a leaf he had in his hand. "I...I really like you Isabella. I've been going crazy over you. And the more I think the more I realize how long it's been going on. It's been more than a few moths Izzy, I just didn't think of it like that. I always said we were just friends 'cause I didn't know what else to be...Izzy I think...I think I...Isabella I think I love you." I blurted out. The whole backyard grew quiet.

Isabella's eyes widened. "W-what?" She asked. "Finally, it's about time this happened." Buford said. It didn't break the quiet air, Isabella stared at me wide-eyed and I felt nervous, but then Ferb started laughing. "What the bloody hell?" He cried. Everybody turned to stare at him. "What?" I whispered.

"You don't love her! The hell are you talking about Phineas. You were only _just_ telling me she crossed your head last night. After some drunken party. And not even _just_ Izzie, Gretchen too!" Gretchen gasped and covered her mouth. "Ferb, who are you to tell me?" I asked, getting angry, which I rarely ever did.

"You're brother. Dammit Phineas, don't lie to yourself! You _don't_ love Isabella. If you loved her than maybe you'd pay more attention to her. You'd take notice of her a little better." He hissed. "I think I know her better than you, I met her first." He said. "_Wow_, that's great. Does that make you feel some type of way! Do you even notice the small things she does? When she brushes against you? That's not a damn coincidence. When she wants to be alone with you? That's on purpose. When she blushes whenever she catches you in an embarrassing moment. How she cries in _our_ room after each time you turn her down. Ignore her. Leave her be!? Do you even notice? And if you do, do you even care?" He shouted at me, his voice reaching decibels I never even thought they could.

I stood there shocked as he screamed at me. The crowd before us shocked, jaws dropping. Ferb glared at me, "Stop that mess Phineas. You'e such a damn liar. You don't love her. And I should know, because I...I..need to go." He said stomping upstairs.

Isabella stood between us, tears in her eyes, "I...Um...I should...I have to..." She ran inside the house, up to my room I supposed, to talk it out with Ferb.

I stood there, dumbstruck, confused at what to do, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Gretchen standing next to me. The rest of the gang soon circled after.

* * *

I ran up the stairs after Ferb, I knocked just once. When I got no reply I opened it. I stayed close to the barely open door, leaving room in case I needed to run. "Ferb." I said softly. "Why aren't you downstairs with Phineas?" He asked angrily.

"Because I-" "Isn't that what you wanted?" He hissed, ignoring me. I sighed, "Ferb, please..." He slammed the door closed, his hands were on either side of me, closing me in. He had his head bent down so his forehead almost met mine but he wouldn't look at me. "Tell me Isabella, why'd you come back here? I thought you didn't like talking to me Isabella? Why do you like to play with me?" He whispered. I could feel my breath getting heavy. "Ferb I was...I just, I don't know Ferb..."

Now he looked up to me. "Stop lying Isabella!" He yelled, hitting the door with his hand. "You know you don't like Phineas, or you would be downstairs out there with him in the backyard. Why did you run up here to talk to me? You know exactly why." He said getting closer.

I shook my head, backing up onto the door. Ferb grabbed my arm, turning me towards his bed. "Why won't you answer my questions directly Izzie?" He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Ferb..." My voice barely reached a whisper, not that it mattered, he was so close it probably sounded like a scream anyways.

"Admit it Izzie," The way he said my name made me shiver...and it was only shortened, maybe it was that British accent of his. "Just admit it, you have a thing for me." He said. He now had me backed up, my legs brushing against the bedpost. "God, Ferb, please." I managed. I bit my lip to keep from doing anything else.

"Please? Please what?" He asked, his hands sliding from my arm to my waist. He had me on the bedpost now. "Say it Izzie. Say it." He persisted. "Ferb, please stop..." I groaned. But he wouldn't take now for an answer. Whispering into my neck he said again, "Say it." The feeling made me tingly in too many places. I grabbed his face, practically smashing it to mine, we fell onto the bed, Ferb had his arms on both sides, as if he was pinning me down.

He nuzzled my neck, going to my collarbones to just above my chest. I thought he'd stop but he didn't. Quickly and albeit gracefully, he lifted my shirt off my head. I moaned as he trailed his kisses to my stomach. My hands were shaking but it wasn't hard to remove his own shirt.

I shivered as another wave of satisfaction overcame me, he went back up to my neck, both of us seemingly afraid to make the next move. He paused, his hot breath on my neck. I pulled his head down, "Ferb..." He didn't budge though. "Say it." He said looking at me. He eyes were so intense I had to focus on something else. The ceiling looked so nice today.

"Isabella say it." I was shaken by the harsh tone he had. He unbuttoned his pants, angrily sliding them off before he moved to mine. "Dammit Isabella say it."

It had gotten too intense too fast. Here I was, on Ferb's bed, about to have sex with him and he was asking me to say something I couldn't even remember. "Say what?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"Say you have a thing for me." He said, brushing his mouth over my chest. My breath caught in my throat. That was one thing I should have an easy time at saying. So why couldn't I? It was right there, on my tongue, why wouldn't it just come out. I like...even love Ferb...I had a thing for him. I could do it. So I looked into his eyes again, and suddenly, it became easy.

"I have a thing for you Ferb."

He gave me a crooked smile before he brought his lips back to mine. This time it was more usual, passionate. It was long and intense, and he tasted amazing. His hands reached across me to my back and my bra popped off. Slowly he slid them off the straps and in that moment, I knew we were going all the way, and right then and there...I couldn't have wanted it more.

* * *

I stood there looking up at the room they were in. You could practically see what was happening, and Ferb had her backed somewhere I couldn't see. Then all of a sudden all these words are thrown and I see them fall, presumably Ferb's bed. I knew exactly what was happening when clothes started falling off and Isabella suddenly became extremely religous.

"I'm going for a walk." I said quietly. Gretchen swallowed, "Are you okay?" She asked. I turned and glared at her, "What the hell does it look like!" I yelled. She flinched, backing a few steps as I stomped to the gate. "Woah, dinnerbell..." Buford said, "Shut the _fuck up_ Buford!" I screamed at him. Buford stood quickly, his eyes narrowing, "The hell did you just say to me?" He asked again, clenching his fists. Addyson grabbed his shoulder, practically throwing him back to the ground. "Chill out." She hissed at a fuming Buford. "Where you going?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Out." And I slammed the gate after me.

I walked, and walked, and walked. I didn't know where I was going, I was just going. I didn't even bother to look both ways before I crossed the street. How could Ferb do the to me? I thought he was my brother, I thought he was my friend! I thought he had my back, and understood where I was coming from. Funny how the day I tell Isabella how I feel, he goes and takes her away. And sleeps with her. In our room! With the window open! The whole fucking gang was in the backyard! I stopped outside of a building, looking up I saw it was a club.

I waited in line. "If everybody else is hooking up then why shouldn't I?" I mumbled to myself. "I think i can handle a couple drinks and a one night stand. No harm, no foul." I laughed to myself. The bouncer was lazy and didn't bother checking for I.D. I slipped in unnoticed, going straight to a club. Sitting next to me was a gorgeous blone, fully sculptured and developed. She wore a huge hoop earrings, a silver halter top and a pair of shorts that could've passed for underwear the way they covered her. "Hello there, beautiful, let me buy you a drink." I offered.

She smiled, "Nice too meet you. Thank you. Oh you're cute." She said with a smile. I smiled too, the night seemed to be going well.

* * *

**So, how'd you enjoy **_**them**_** apples? Were you prepared for that? I love you guys though, no need to freak. I just wanted to finish this so bad. Let's bring up the cliffhangers. What's happening with Ferbella? What's Phineas going to do? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**


	5. Ending for now

**1) Hey everybody, so recently I read a review stating that I do happen to have quite a few grammar mistakes, and that is true considering I don't have a traditional writing program, I might not be able to catch it very well all the time. I am looking for a good Beta reader though. **

**2) They were right, my changes in the POV of the characters are sloppy, I will work on that.**

**3) I am going to redo this whole entire story and start new. Each chapter will be told in a different perspective to make things easier. I'd hate to continually confuse you. (As in I'll be updating each chapter and spacing out dramatic events too make this longer)**

**4)I'm leaving these on for a couple extra moments to listen to any new reviews or PMs.**

**5)I thank you for even reading so far.**

**So goodbye on this story, I'm sorry for all the hassle, and expect a new story to be arriving soon, this one will dissapear before I post it so write your reviews now. **

**P.S. You guys are super awesome.**


End file.
